Applications of magnetic fields in physics and engineering all rely heavily on accurate shaping of the magnetic field. In order to obtain uniform magnetic fields, it is common to use a magnet, such as a superconducting solenoid, that has dimensions many times larger than those of the volume in which a uniform field is required. For example, a magnet such as the 900 MHz magnet at the National High Magnetic Field Laboratory at Florida State University in Tallahassee, Fla. is an object measured in meters which has a region of uniform field measured in centimeters. In addition, conventional electromagnets and superconducting magnets require large power supplies, cooling facilities, and extensive controls to operate reliably.
There is a need for more efficient and less complex magnetic systems that can provide high field strength and high field uniformity.